


南瓜之城

by nox0707



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: -Pumpkin, Pumpkin, Pumpkin-





	南瓜之城

**Author's Note:**

> DMC3同人，背景篡改有，有车。  
> 设定为母亲去世几年后，兄弟俩没有分开，年龄设定比3代要小。  
> 08年写的人生第一篇肉文。

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween！Halloween！Halloween！  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song…

Dante是被隔壁的音乐声吵醒的。  
那个时候他正搂着被子胳膊下夹着枕头恣情地说哎呀已经吃不下了呢，然后只听隔壁的朋克青年狼嚎一声，Marilyn Manson的声音就直接打破墙壁冲进来了。  
于是Dante咬牙切齿地放弃了梦里的草莓和圣代，不情不愿地起床。他随随便便地把T-shirt套在身上，走出房间的时候顺手抓了门口的报纸。头版头条上赫然出现硕大的南瓜，他顿时觉得眼前一黑——妈的昨天的南瓜汤差点没把人吃死，还不罢休嗯哼？！  
南瓜……话说，今天是……几号来着？

——万圣节啊。南瓜和小孩子，套头面具和糖果，真是有意思的日子啊，嗯天气也很好的样子不如就干脆继续……他想着一边随手甩了报纸又磨磨蹭蹭地想爬上床去，然后在下一秒被站在房间门口的兄长冷得戳死人的目光唬得又翻了下来。  
Vergil像希腊式石柱一样杵在门口，表情阴沉得要下雷阵雨。  
“Dante。”  
“早上好啊Vergil我看今天天气不错又是节日不如出去游山玩水你看这么明亮的阳光不来个沙滩日光浴真是浪费老天的恩惠啊所以雷阵雨什么的还是免了吧……”  
一只手搭上手舞足蹈的Dante的肩膀。  
“阳光是很明亮没错，不过那是因为现在是差五分钟正午十二点……昨晚是谁保证今天要起床的？”  
然后这只手抓住Dante的肩膀以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势将他向下仰面丢翻。  
“起床或者死在床上，你自己选一个吧。”  
“……起、起床。”

Vergil总是习惯性地早起，生活规律一丝不苟。他看着桌上的日历计算时间，房租确实都算清了，家具什么的也没必要管反正是房东的，他计算着路程所消耗的时候以及需要随身携带的物品，他们需要收拾的东西其实不多，出去一趟回来再收拾的时间应该绰绰有余。这个时候Dante还在梦里从草莓圣代魔王的手中拯救世界。有轻轻的敲门声，门外邻居的孩子们带着杰克面具和正好相反的甜蜜笑容，红扑扑的脸蛋上蓝色眼睛里充满期待，Vergil塞给对方几粒糖，面无表情比对方更像带了面具。  
人类的节日。南瓜和小孩子，套头面具和糖果。与自己无关。

刷牙的时候Dante看见Vergil在客厅里收拾行李，不多的几个包裹，却有引人注目的一个硕大的琴匣。他知道里面躺着他的剑，Rebellion在红色绒布的吉他箱里一定如鱼得水。旁边的深色帆布旅行包大约是给Yamato准备的，那家伙和它的主人一样安静得不动声色。不过他没太在意这个，他吐出口中的泡沫，假装咳嗽试探性地问，“今天就走？”  
“比你想的还要早。”Vergil仔细地拭擦着日本刀青钢色的刀锋，确信它每天都得到良好的保养，他抬头看到Dante脸上“唉好麻烦”的表情，“等一下我去买车票，夜晚之前我们要离开这个镇。不要装咳嗽了，你装死也没用的。”  
Dante沮丧地放弃了装可怜的行为，他知道Vergil和他一样清楚他们是不会生病的。他也知道规矩是怎样。母亲去世之后他们辗转于无数知名或不知名的城市和小镇之间，从没有在同一个地方呆上超过一年。追杀Sparda之血的恶魔们总是很敏锐，虽然根本不是他们的对手，然而为了避免被数量众多的恶魔纠缠，他们不得不从一个地方挪到另一个地方。这个宁静的小镇已经是目前呆得最久的一个了，多少有些不舍，何况Dante昨天才发现了两条街之外那家Pizza店棒得令人流连忘返。  
他靠在窗台上看着外面的小孩子们穿的花花绿绿的，戴着各种各样花俏的面具手里拎着南瓜灯在不宽的街上跑过去，欢笑声即使隔着玻璃也能听见。  
“……亏我昨天还在想，今晚要去看万圣节游行呢。”他捏着依然潮湿的手指，用指尖的水渍在玻璃上画成形状丑陋的南瓜。他回头去看Vergil，对方在客厅里谨慎地把Yamato还入刀鞘，基本没有要说点什么的迹象。哥哥对此似乎并没有任何想法，他无奈地笑笑，人类的节日对Vergil来说原本就没有太大意义。

出门的时候Vergil知道丢下Dante一人在家绝对是安全隐患，于是走回来想提醒他几句——之前看到那家伙在窗前一副寂寞少女玻璃心的模样他万一在租来的房子里胡闹怎么办——哥哥那是你误解了呀作者注——他终究还是觉得在离开这个镇之前，不要再出现“煤气爆炸”或者“楼板开裂”之类的事故来打乱已经定下的行程，所以有必要对Dante进行安全再教育。  
然后他看到Dante在厨房用力地搂着一个圆形物体戳来戳去，再一看那分明是个小南瓜。  
“我一定要在临走之前做个南瓜灯丢在房子里表示本大爷到此一游！”弟弟举着明显不适合他的小刀一脸正气和决心。  
哥哥毫不犹豫走上去一记饱含愤怒的右钩拳打得他晕头转向。  
“我就说怎么昨天晚上做饭的时候少了个南瓜！！”  
“……居然计数……你、你是主妇吗……”  
眼前无数小南瓜绕着圆形轨道像天使般歌唱，Dante觉得自己离弱智儿童口吐白沫的形象只差一步。Vergil拉长着脸绝尘（？）而去。

Dante继续和南瓜较劲。小刀拿在手上明显不合适，只是也没有找到更好的道具——你指望拿Rebellion来削南瓜么——偷用Yamato的话下场大概是被乱刀戳死吧——所以他只能继续用一把小刀子和南瓜战斗。  
是人都看得出Dante这人不是搞艺术的料，更何况是雕刻这种精深的工艺。有好几次他想干脆直接把南瓜切了算了，然后在一边待了一会瞪着南瓜上丑陋的刻痕，然后又抓起被自己当作Rebellion插在上面的小刀。他自己也说不出是为什么，只是突然很想……像之前说过的一样，“做个南瓜灯丢在房子里”。  
留下一点曾经在这里呆过的痕迹。  
仿佛某种无趣的证明。  
他并不明白这是身体中人类情节泛滥导致的执拗，他从来没有兴趣去理解和控制作为两种生物一半一半并存的自己，他甚至不确定自己每每那些心血来潮的冲动究竟是属于人类的一半还是恶魔的一半。在这一点上Vergil显然比他先进几个世纪，并且对此表示了无可奈何的鄙视。  
“按照自己想的去做就好”——即时享乐主义原则，对Dante来说他并没有认真考虑过这些问题，不过从来都是身在其中乐此不疲。  
当刀子划破手指的时候他皱了皱眉。伤口迅速地在眼前愈合就像电影倒带一样，这种小小的创口对他来说基本无关痛痒但无疑是一个精神上的打击。他终于承认自己在雕刻工艺上半窍都不通然后放下遍体鳞伤的南瓜。窗外传来小孩子们的笑声，他们欢快地拍着隔壁的门喊着“Trick or Treat”，就连隔壁向来脾气很坏的朋克青年也开门给了他们一大堆巧克力棒。  
Dante觉得他不能呆在房子里了。他不能克制地想象街上是怎样热闹的场景，百货商店门口有散发糖果的推销员，孩子们戴着乱七八糟的面具，这个时候恶作剧大概也不会被责备吧……啊两条街之外那家Pizza点有没有打特价……在这种情况下他依然不知道自己身体里的悸动是属于人类或者恶魔——或许他根本没兴趣知道。  
——啊那个，Vergil走的时候好像只说过“不许拆房”，没说不许出房吧……  
“按照自己想的去做就好”——于是今天是万圣节啊当然要去外面玩啦！  
他干脆地把失败的艺术品抛在脑后出门去了。

天气并不是很好。风有些冷，虽然其实没多大效果，Vergil还是忍不住出门之前戴了薄围巾。围巾的尾端在白色的衬衣上扫来扫去，随着他的步伐抖动着。  
Vergil向来讨厌乘车，尤其是人多车闷的公共巴士。而在熙熙攘攘的大街上瞬移似乎也不是个很好的办法，于是他还是决定步行去车站。这是个不大的小镇，然而不幸的是车站和他们所在的公寓基本是位于两个极端，因此他不得不横穿整个镇去买两张车票。因为体质的优势距离并不是太大的问题，只是这就注定了他要在路程上消耗大量的时间。他在一个正常的范围内疾步前行，确保没人注意自己而又能尽量提高速度。  
一路上他看着街景，万圣节前夜的热闹场面就像电视剧一样。人类总是以自己的方式庆祝一些被固定的日子，而这些日期原来不过是人类自己制定的而已——雷蒙德弗思说每一门宗教里都有真理，但它是来自于人而不是神的真理——他有时候会思考这些行为究竟有没有意义，与追寻人类真相的学者比起来他总是会把自己置于非人的位置，以此确定一个更加客观的角度——但更多的时候是他最终怀疑起自己思考这些问题的初衷，然后思考自然也就此打住。他发现自己回到一个出发点，作为“他者”观察人类并没有太大意义，因为即使他的思考得出一个结论，这个结论与他们的生活又有多大关系呢。  
他们是恶魔的后代，他们必须作为恶魔在人类和同类的夹缝中存在下去。  
他站在车站前仔细地确认发车的时间和路线，计算他们的行程。这是一个中途的小镇，火车是最适宜的交通工具。这个镇小得在地图上都只有一个点，但它平静而遥远，有一群最普通的居民和并不便捷的交通，因此他们才能在这里呆了这么久。确切地说，太久了，三个月前就该走了，都是因为Dante擦着口水说能不能等他把公园门口的甜品店吃腻才推迟了行程。现在算起来他们已经在这个镇上停留了八个月，是时候换了地方了。  
对恶魔来说“留恋”什么的并不是必要的感情。  
窗口的售票员有一双褐色眼睛和不多的雀斑，脸上挂着职业性的微笑。Vergil又确认了一遍，转身对她说，“晚上八点的5号班车，两张。”

临走的时候售票员小姐温柔地提醒他今晚因为是万圣节，游行可能会造成交通阻塞，建议他们早一点出发。Vergil从车站返回，天色已经开始变暗，街上到处是打扮成狼人和木乃伊的小孩，当然更多的是杰克南瓜，从街灯到快餐店的广告，到糖果店的特价传单，到孩子们手里的灯。南瓜灯发出橙色的光芒，把夜色晕染得温柔而美丽。  
Vergil拉了拉围巾，快步向前走。  
一个小孩撞到他身上，他皱了皱眉，对方扬起头用力吸了一口气露出天真的笑容用很大的声音说“对不起！”，然后塞给他一把糖，再然后笑着和同伴一起跑开了。Vergil看着他的身影消失在喧闹的人群中，手上的一堆糖果突然让他感到头痛，好像拿了解不开的定时炸弹。他看了看左右，百货商店门口有个戴尖顶巫师帽的女孩在散发传单，不过路过的人好像都没有注意到的样子，于是他顺手把手里的糖都递给那打工的女孩子。  
“谢谢！”对方甜蜜的说，同时热情地把手里的宣传小册子塞给他——喂不要太敬业呀给你东西可不是为了换取更大的累赘呀……  
“您是今天我发出去的第一份！不用客气请一定要收下！”语气礼貌可这行为显然是强行推销吧喂！  
——我只是不想带回去给那个家伙而已，他已经吃得够多甜食了。Vergil是这样想的，但他当然不会花时间去解释，懒得麻烦于是干脆接了册子就走。打扮成巫婆的女孩子在他身后继续用甜美的嗓音说，客人你知道万圣节的来历吗？  
……真想砍死她。  
“过去是德鲁伊的新年，收获的庆典，前一夜年轻人用怪异面具驱走前一年的鬼魂，流传于古代高卢、不列颠和爱尔兰——是吧。”他说的时候微微回转身，身后的女孩子眨着大大的蓝眼睛望着他微笑。  
“还有别的说法。”她说。  
两千年前的凯尔特人相信，故人的亡魂会在这一天回到故居地在活人身上找寻生灵，借此再生，而且这是人在死后能获得再生的唯一希望。而活着的人则惧怕死魂来夺生，于是人们就在这一天熄掉炉火、烛光，让死魂无法找寻活人，又把自己打扮成妖魔鬼怪把死人之魂灵吓走。之后，他们又会把火种烛光重新燃起，开始新的一年的生活。传说那时凯尔特人部落还有在10月31日把活人杀死用以祭奠死人的习俗。  
她一边说一边举起戴着黑色手套的食指，你知道把死人叫出来的人，是谁吗？  
Vergil冷冰冰地看着女孩子的侧脸，目光像冰铸的刀锋一样。  
时候到了。在预定的日子里，那位大人，寒冬的引导者，邪恶之主，黑暗之君，名为Samhain之神，他将太阳之神囚禁六个月，于是土地被饥寒所吞。你可以称他为Lord of Dead， 死亡领主，或者——  
Prince of Darkness。  
他猛地转身，杀气像沸腾的火焰一样散发出来，幻影剑无形的尖锐没入地面。但他手上没有刀，否则那女人包括她后面的百货商店都已经成为碎片了。  
他转身，但身后已经没有任何人存在那里了。  
他知道，那些家伙们找来了。

而此时，Dante正在与卖南瓜灯的临时商人讨价还价。他从牛仔裤里掏出零钱，在橙色的灯光下硬币的边缘反映着诡异的光芒。

从来没有奢望过会一直这样安稳平静地生活。  
平静得令人难以置信的每一天。从早上到夜晚。Vergil依然会计算着时间和全部的安排，不会因为身边的风平浪静就掉以轻心。他不确定Dante是不是警惕着那些随时会出现的恶魔，他只能用自己能控制的力量来判断追杀者们的行踪。而现在，显然它们已经来到了这里，在所有人都不知不觉的时候。  
Vergil在屋顶之间敏捷地奔跑和跳跃。不会有人类注意到他，他要用最快的速度赶回去。一切的预警都应该被提前，接下来该迅速行动了。  
他高高地跃起，像机敏的夜蝠一样从黑夜的空中掠过。天已经黑了，恶魔们藏身在不知名的暗处，身份和数量都不得而知。节日的灯光之下这个平静的小镇突然间变得杀机四伏，他知道那些家伙们有最完美的伪装。

因为万圣节游行公园门口的甜品店提前结束营业。Dante对着CLOSED的招牌大皱其眉，然后无奈地改变了路线。视线角落里捕捉到隐约的黑影，他警觉地闪身移动到墙角的阴影之后，果断地伸手遏制对方的行动。  
瞪着大眼睛，戴着恶魔尖角和僵尸面具的小孩子可怜巴巴地望着他，泪光闪闪，然后张口大哭起来，眼泪唏哩哗啦地浸湿了他的手。  
Dante顿时呈现囧脸，搔搔头皮从口袋里摸出刚刚跟讨价还价的临时商人要来的一粒糖。那孩子立刻破涕为笑毫不客气一把抓走，动作干脆地连Dante都要目瞪口呆。然后孩子就那样笑着跑掉了。  
他无奈地认为自己的紧张过度反而付出了唯一一颗糖的代价，看了看时间距离预定出发的时刻还有一个多小时。街上还是那么热闹，霓虹灯的颜色看得人眼前升起模糊的幻象，人们的笑声像是催眠的调子。时间应该很足够，他打了个呵欠，拿着刚刚砍到半价买来的小南瓜灯往自己计划的最后一站走去。

Vergil轻捷地越过屋顶。高度集中的神经捕捉到电流，他一挥手用幻影剑形成防御的环形，一堆带电的蝙蝠被击落。这已经是第三批了。而前两次分别是在天台上悬挂标语的工人和一只看上去明显长得像南瓜的氢气球。  
他不禁皱眉。  
混进了普通人之中么……这些该死的东西到底有多少？  
无法判断现状，必须尽快回去。  
……天知道那个蠢货现在在做什么。

Pizza店的招牌上点缀着巨大的南瓜浮雕，斑斓的小灯泡闪来闪去好像电压不稳。天色越发晚了，外面很热闹，店里客人不多，老板一高兴就拿出了自家的私藏烈性酒说要免费招待客人。Dante看着面前的Pizza，犹豫了一下说老子还没到时候呢不要给未成年人推销烈酒呀你个奸商大叔！  
老板乐呵呵地咧嘴大笑说算我请你的不是推销！  
Dante看着对方胡子尖上一颤一颤的啤酒泡沫，抗议说你明明开的是Pizza店为什么总是给客人推销酒啊你果然是个挂羊头卖狗肉的奸商大叔！  
不由分说地把金色透明的杜松子酒倒进了他面前的杯子，大叔热情地搭着他的肩膀说，小伙子，人生苦短，何必在意这么多，来来来咱们萍水相逢不如一醉方休解千愁。  
靠你是中国穿越过来的吗？他带着囧脸大声吐槽，引起周围一阵哄笑。真奇怪，这家小店明明应该是Pizza店呀，虽然老板的特推Pizza的确是味道好翻天，不过突然变成酒馆怎看都很奇怪呀。他看看周围的人都接受了这份馈赠，觉得老板盛情难却不如就接受吧然后就灌了一大口下去，呛得自己咳嗽不已。老板拍着他的背说小伙子没喝过这种蒸馏酒吧？你们这些年轻人就知道啤酒，以后可是会长成我这种肚子的啦！  
“大叔啊没人告诉你不要以貌取人么？”Dante豪迈地一饮而尽，味道清醇的液体顺着喉管滑进身体，他举起玻璃杯倾倒表示已经空了，有人吹起口哨，有人拍了拍巴掌，规则和法律理所当然地被遗忘，店里充满了快活的味道，冷空气都要被阻挡在玻璃门外眼红。  
老板笑得像个特大号拟人化的南瓜灯。“小伙子不简单啊！知道Jack和南瓜的故事吗？”  
一个名叫 Jack 的人，是个醉汉且爱恶作剧——他是个连恶魔也能欺骗的家伙——一天 Jack把恶魔骗上了树，随即在树桩上刻了个十字，恐吓恶魔令他不敢下来，然后 Jack 就与恶魔约法三章，让恶魔答应施法让Jack永远不会犯罪为条件让他下树。在古老的爱尔兰传说里，一根小蜡烛在一根挖空的萝卜里放着，称作“JACK LANTERNS”，而古老的萝卜灯演变到今天，则是南瓜做的 Jack-O-Lantern 了。  
老板摸了摸半秃的脑袋，意犹未尽地讲起古老的传说，说到“连恶魔也能欺骗”的时候脸上露出了显而易见的自豪感，像房间里的日光灯管一样显而易见——即使是Dante正在专心对付他的Pizza也能看到闪耀在老板脸上的神情，虽然Dante个人认为那光芒是来自老板的秃顶……  
然而他承认，那是属于人类的表情，单纯的，发自内心的，为了一些不着边际的故事而满足的表情，总是带来笑容的表情。  
——他正身处在一个人类的节日里。对于没有感情的恶魔来说也许永远也无法理解的节日。  
他觉得他正在理解某些东西，以非人的身份。这小小的想法衍生在潜意识里，他自己并不能察觉而却为此兴奋不已。他拍着桌子叫老板。  
“再来一份特推Pizza！多放番茄！”

时间已经接近八点。看来车票是注定要作废了。  
Vergil快步走过通往他们住的公寓那条路，身后留下大片血迹斑斑的尸体。恶魔的数量比想象的还要多，甚至多到令他也感觉到诧异的地步。他们随时随地地从每一个被忽视的角落里出现，光是幻影剑已经绝对不能应付了。必须回去拿到Yamato——还有叫上那家伙一起——Vergil锁着眉头加快了速度，一边去掏钥匙。  
他走到家门口的时候看到隔壁的摇滚青年打开门看了一下，眼睛是诡异的白色，然后长头发突然变长，如同疯长的藤蔓一样向自己缠绕过来。  
来不及拿钥匙了。Vergil用肩膀猛地撞开房门——门锁坏了，不过大概已经不用赔偿——他翻身滚过地面以避开攻击，那个动作之后他顺利地拿到Yamato，然后转身闪电般地将变异的头发以及摇滚青年一起切成碎片。对方嚎叫着倒下，舌头像蜥蜴一样伸出来。  
不是人类……已经近到了这地步了么。  
这个人已经在他们隔壁住了半年多，他们习惯了隔壁每天传来Guns N' Roses或者NIRVANA的音乐，看到对方诡异的眼睛只以为他是白面魔鬼的崇拜者。于是在不知不觉的时候已经被恶魔接近了身边了么。  
Vergil觉得自己的眉间已经形成抚不平的丘陵。然而他还是知道接下来该做什么。  
——尽快了解敌人的情况。  
然后一只不剩地处理掉。  
他感觉到房间里已经没有人，但还是尝试性地喊了一声对方的名字。一如预料中的没有人回答，他有些生气地查看客厅，然后更加生气地发现那个笨蛋出门的时候把Rebellion直接丢在了沙发上。“居然连剑都没有带……”他觉得真想给那个总是胡来的弟弟结结实实揍一拳。  
不过那都是找到Dante之后的事了。对于现状他依然保持着清醒。  
他带上Yamoto和Rebellion转身出门，出门的时候看到成群结队的戴着各种恶魔面具的孩子们站在门口的街道上。孩子们脸上都没有表情，他们密密麻麻地阻拦了所有的去路，把小小的公寓包围在一个环形中间。  
他们都睁着白色的眼睛。  
哼。那么来吧。  
Vergil冷笑着握住刀柄，走向恶魔。

玉米粒是埋在沙拉酱中的宝藏。生菜的叶子组成森林，芝士粉让人沉迷仿佛毒药。  
Dante咽下最后一块Pizza，托起杯子但没有喝。喝过酒之后的身体还微微有些发热，杯子里的已经不是金色的酒而是加冰的可乐，老板以“未成年人不能喝酒”的名义阻断了他展示自己酒量的机会。店里的人奇迹般的没有减少，人们很愉快地畅谈，电视机里闪着雪花点，放的是一支古老的乡村音乐。  
他望着窗外，能看到月亮。他喝了一口可乐，冰冷的回甘的带着二氧化碳气息的。  
唉如果Vergil那家伙也在就好了。  
他知道哥哥是个多么死板又认真的家伙，并且一度以为最适合他的职业是当个法官或者教导主任什么的。在他们一次次转移的过程中Vergil像是最精确的日程表，他明白每一天的每一周的每个月的甚至更久的预定计划，然后就那么去执行着，好像“需要做的事情”就是他全部的生活。偏偏跟着他的是自己这么个没耐心没计划的弟弟。Dante有些自嘲地笑了，虽然他们也曾经有过拥抱亲吻以至于之后的下一步的动作，然而对Vergil来说那些好像都不过是“不得不做”的事情才没有被从他的计划中划掉。哥哥是个不懂得享受人生乐趣的家伙。  
……好吧至少有一半是“人”生吧。  
人类还是很有趣的。比如节日，比如电视，比如Pizza和圣代，比如老板热情赠送的杜松子酒。他发现时间已经很晚，Vergil现在一定在家里一声不吭地发脾气，不过他依然没有打算要回去，反正今天肯定走不掉了，他想明天要拖Vergil一起来这家店。  
……前提是今晚回去没被他劈死的话。  
激怒哥哥不是他的人生目标，但Dante显然精于此道。刚才的烈性酒自然促进了他的放肆，身体依然能感觉到酒精的作用，头有些晕。他摇摇头移开视线。  
老板熟练地把番茄圈摆在Pizza上面，厚薄一致的完美圆环。他想起家里被自己丢掉的可怜的南瓜失败作，不禁问对方是不是很擅长雕南瓜灯？  
“南瓜算什么！”老板怕怕胸脯，又不好意思地晃晃手，“不过我手指太粗，总是不能把蜡烛放进去……你知道为什么要放蜡烛吗？”  
“Jack什么的相关的吧，不是很清楚。”  
“Jack欺骗恶魔与他达成契约，可是他死后，灵魂却既不能上天又不能下地狱，于是他的亡灵只好靠一根小蜡烛照着指引他在天地之间倘佯。这就是放在南瓜灯里的小蜡烛。”老板一边继续切番茄，一边呵呵地笑着说。  
“——所以你们逃不掉的。你们这些半血的后代，人间和魔界都不会接受你们，在这夹缝中徘徊并且逃亡是你们唯一的道路。”  
Dante还来不及称赞一句“大叔你文艺了呀”就被迎面而来的锋利刀刃擦过额角，血液飞溅像是银发上开了一朵番茄色的小花。他踉跄地后退半步躲开第二波攻击，命数已近的老电视被对中斩开。他终于明白了老板说“南瓜算什么”的后面寓意。他看了看周围，其余的客人们都站起来看着他，每个人都睁着白色的眼睛。  
万圣节前夜，恶魔们纷纷出动的日子啊。  
没有兵器。他擦了擦额角，舌头舔过手指上沾染的一点点血迹，两手把指关节捏得咋咋作响。“你们太积极了，盛情难却啊——来吧，要打架老子奉陪。”  
老板露出了野狗一样的牙齿，笑得大嘴咧到耳朵边，“杜松子酒的味道还在嘴里是吧？小伙子，杜松子酒写作Gin，不过这个词还有个意思，”  
——陷阱——  
他终于看清了老板手上的刀——那里根本没有刀，老板的五指黏在一起变成刀锋，像桌子一样巨大的刀锋。他再一次避开攻击，老板的手刀将桌上的南瓜灯切成两半。其他的客人也变成了恶魔的样子，玻璃门外有更多的白色眼睛的“人”渐渐向这里聚拢。  
Dante站直身，面对无法计数的恶魔，咧开嘴。  
“不要小看我啊，老子可是从出生开始就跟恶魔打架到现在的。”

一只小恶魔抱住了他的腿，Vergil挥手将其拦腰斩断，被斩断的恶魔上半身依然扑向他，尖利的牙齿咬住Yamato的刀锋。Vergil伸手抓住恶魔的尸体扯开，幻影剑把恶魔的下半身钉在地上。  
像小孩子一样的恶魔们聚拢在他周围，用尖利的牙齿和爪子撕咬。他们的人类外形渐渐脱落，露出了低等恶魔的形象，丑陋的形态，还有兽性的嗥叫。Vergil皱了皱眉，跳开到安全距离，然后拔出Yamato一口气冲过去。  
他站在下一个路口的时候，身后已经留下了数以万计的尸体。  
他开始有些气喘。数量毕竟太多了，每一只都必须杀掉也是困难的工作。而现在Dante还不知道去向。  
而且那家伙还没有把Rebellion带在身上。  
他叹了口气觉得自己应该在出门之前把那只猴子般的家伙捆起来，又一批低等恶魔出现，他截断胡思乱想握紧了刀柄。敌人从三个路口密密麻麻地涌来，简直让人产生大军压境兵临城下的错觉。  
Vergil突然有了想法。他飞快地把Yamato收进刀鞘，避开恶魔的攻击向屋顶上跳跃。他从低矮的屋顶跃上楼房的屋顶，然后是更高的屋顶，一点点向上，直到他抓住电视塔的栏杆翻身跃上观景台。他站了在全镇最高的地方。  
已经可以被称为鬼镇了。  
在所有的街道上蠕动的，仿佛虫蚁一般的人群，已经不是万圣节游行能够比拟的气势了，恶魔们组成不成形的军团，翻滚着，咆哮着，堵满了每一条大街，要把目标从黑暗中拉出来撕成碎片。  
目标显然是Sparda之子。  
太大意了。Vergil咬牙切齿地想。因为这个小镇太平静就以为不会有事，因为日常的生活太满足就忘记了恶魔的力量，它们在自己毫无察觉的情况下混进了这个地方，在毫无察觉的情况下取代了这个镇原本的居民，在毫无察觉的情况下在这个万圣节前夜发动了攻击。他无法确定恶魔们是什么时候开始了这样浩大的工作，但他知道从很久以前开始他们在这个镇上平静的生活就是陷阱了。  
这里大约已经没有人类居民了。恶魔不会留活口的。  
一些恶魔已经聚集在他所在的电视塔脚下开始向上攀爬。他知道这将会是个没有休息的夜晚。他看了看下方，更多的恶魔在向自己脚下汇集。  
Vergil想到了什么，他急忙抬头看了看更远的地方。街上潮水般的恶魔在往这个方向移动，但在更远的地方有另外一些恶魔向着别的方向移动。  
他松开手跳下电视塔，向那些恶魔移动的方向追过去。

一座城市的黑夜究竟是什么颜色呢？在万圣节的晚上？  
视线模糊，隐约可以看到深蓝得近乎黑色的夜空，夜空中是浅橘色的月亮，没有灯的楼房在夜空边缘拓成黑色剪影，街灯是温柔的橙色，周围花花绿绿的是被突出的招牌，闪耀着的是广场上的霓虹，白色的是眼睛，红色的是血液。  
它们有着白色的眼睛，非人类的眼睛。恶魔群聚在自己周围发出低沉的撕咬声，额上淌下的血液覆盖了大部分的视野，头晕，也许是因为酒，也许是因为酒中其他的东西。  
被恶魔做包围的是这座城。被恶魔所包围的是自己。他看见一些仿佛见过的面孔，然后那些面孔渐渐变形，脱落，像是橡胶溶化一样变成了千篇一律的恶魔的脸。离他最近的一只长号一声高高跃起，尖利的前爪形状像一只巨大的餐刀。餐刀刺入左肩，他用右手抓住恶魔干枯的肢体用力折断，血液喷出来好像节日的礼花。他继续用力抓住对方将恶魔的前肢与身体撕开，断裂的肢体在他手中还挣扎了两下，他随手擦擦脸上被溅上的红色，把惨叫着的恶魔一脚踢飞。然而更多的恶魔踏着同伴的尸体慢慢地在向这里推进。  
左肩热得发烫，不过无所谓，反正不管是流血还是自愈都会发热的。他扔掉手里的恶魔残肢，发现左手表面渐渐硬化，像是覆盖了坚硬的鳞甲，指尖变得锐利，手臂上突起的脉络说明它正在用力，比以前更大的力。硬化的速度很慢，但他可以感觉到它在向身体的其他地方扩散。他曾经与无数恶魔对战，但从没有经历过自身的恶魔化。他看着自己的手有些困惑。  
然而不管怎样，身体里逐渐涌起的是不可否认的兴奋和悸动，原因不明。也许是因为血液，也许是因为杀戮，也许是因为痛苦。  
不知道为什么脑袋上的伤痊愈很慢，直到现在也会有血流下来。他擦擦额头，咧嘴大笑。  
“见鬼……还真是不错的游行不是么！可是你们有这么多人，我却没有足够多的糖呢。”

这里一定发生了超小型微缩核爆。  
这是Vergil到达现场的第一想法，从建筑物的残骸和招牌的碎片伤判断这里应该是一家Pizza店——至少曾经是。他计算了一下距离，前一天Dante这个大嘴巴刚好很兴奋地跟他提起过一家“棒到让你想把招牌吃了的店”，差不多就在这个地方。不过现在看上去没人会产生想把招牌吃了的冲动吧。像是有什么未知的炸药在这里爆炸了一般，建筑物的残骸形成一个放射状，恶魔的尸体零零散散遗落在四周，血肉和骨头的碎片散发出莫名的焦臭味，随便走一脚都可能踩到看不出形状的软组织。  
“幸好晚上没有吃饭”是他的第二个想法。  
他一边随手劈掉跟踪而来的小恶魔，一边检查现场。尸体中最大的一块看上去还有点动弹，对方在他面前挣扎着从地上爬起来，半个身体已经被烧焦，缺少一只胳膊，另一只胳膊上是手指变化而成的巨大刀刃。他已经只有一只眼睛，但还是一眼就看到了Vergil向他走过去。从尚未褪尽的人类外表来看，他似乎还长着胡子。  
“如果你还能说话麻烦你告诉我，我弟弟是不是从这里经过了。”  
恶魔发出负痛的吼叫，伤口喷出脓血，用不成文的句子咆哮着，“你们……你们一定会……毁灭的！背叛者的后代……你看看周围……你们也不过是恶魔而已，因为血液而饥渴，因为杀戮获得快感……跟我们没有区别……”  
Vergil皱着眉抽出刀。  
“谢谢回答，不过我想你话多了些。”  
他收刀的时候，恶魔的身体和脑袋在他身后裂成均匀的四块，血液溅到了他的衣角，虽然那件白衬衣已经看不出是白色的了。  
“看来顺着尸体追就可以了。”  
他猜测弟弟应该没有什么问题——那家伙一向都很蹦跶——找到Dante，把剑交给他，然后继续处理剩下的恶魔。虽然他一路上已经干掉了很多，但毕竟不能掉以轻心。  
目标明确，他扶了扶背上的Rebellion，飞快地向前跑起来。

关于。  
关于红色的血液。濒死的嚎叫。死去的尸体。  
关于敌人的面孔。它们冰冷干枯的肢体。它们被撕裂的时候的触感。  
关于愤怒。心中的狂喜。无法表达的迷惑。  
关于恶魔。  
关于自己。  
当拧下最后一个恶魔的脑袋时他大笑起来。

没有休憩的夜晚显得格外漫长。Vergil在各种灯光的颜色中踏着成山的尸体向前，腐臭和血腥味扑面而来，每一步踩下去都是软的，恶魔的尸体也会僵硬，因此他得以推断这些恶魔都是刚刚被杀。这应该算是个好消息，说明距离目标越来越近。  
在一个没有街灯的小巷路口，残存的一群恶魔以自杀式冲锋的气势直冲上来，Vergil眉锋一抖轻蔑地哼了一声，右手按上Yamato的刀柄，前冲的身影在恶魔群中形成残像。他用肉眼看不见的速度斩杀恶魔，将阻拦在前方的敌人都变成身后尸体中的一员。  
时间并不太久，以普通人的感觉计算大约只有几十秒，然而因为太突兀了，高速前进中的Vergil还是狠狠地皱了下眉迟疑了一瞬间。那是一个过于强烈的杀气，从阻挡在他前方的恶魔群中传来，他曾经与无数恶魔对阵，但从没有感觉的到如此强烈的杀气。那样清晰的，放肆的，甚至带着一丝兴奋感的，却又单纯的，杀意。  
那必定不是普通的对手。  
于是他狠狠地挥刀斩去。

他感觉到了杀意。  
从周围数不清的恶魔们浑浊而干涩的杀气中隐隐透出来的，唯一与众不同的杀意。冰冷，纯粹，果断，毫不犹豫。  
他像小动物一样用力抽了下鼻子吸了口气，这种味道他太熟悉了。每次他要把橱柜里的番茄汁偷走而被发现的时候Vergil就会放出这种气息，光是凭着气息就可以迫使他把番茄汁放回原位。然而现在显然不同。  
现在他能看到的，他能听到的，他可以接触到的，都只有把自己包围起来的恶魔。它们为了杀掉自己而来，浑身上下散发着魔界那种死亡一般的气味，空气都被塞满。然而在这样的浑浊中，Vergil身上的杀气突然变得异常鲜明，像切开空气的刀子一样凛冽，让他的感觉也随之敏感起来。  
唯一的亲人——那种最熟悉的味道，在死一般的腐朽空气中，像电流似的激起了身体的反应。大脑迅速地运转起来，杀戮带来的悸动依然有效，力量在内部迸发，他感觉到全身的细胞和肌肉都兴奋了——在朽烂的低级恶魔群中突然降临的，与自己分享血缘的唯一的那个人——他身体里某个声音快活地长号，在酒精的刺激下转化成超常的行动力。  
几乎是不可遏止的，身体自己行动着。想要接近。想要……触碰。

一匹巨大的飞行恶魔被Yamato的银光断为两截，恶魔从中间裂开，血水像倾盆大雨一样当头浇下。Vergil挥刀重斩，刀锋劈开自上而下降临的浓重的血腥气息，却在击中对方之前被强行停止了攻势，他抬头，从落下的血液后面看到了与自己一样的脸。  
Dante和他一样沐浴在血雨中，左手死死抓住Yamato的刀锋，血雨沾上他苍白的脸颊，淌下来的痕迹像眼泪一样清晰。可是他分明是在笑着，笑得异常惨淡，笑得比他以往任何恶作剧得逞的时候还要欠揍。他出门前穿的T-shirt已经只剩下破烂的布片挂在身上，不过并不是太有用，因为他的身体和双手都已经是红色的了。他赤手空拳地抓着Yamato的刀刃，新鲜的血液从指缝间不断渗出。  
“——Dante……！”  
脱口而出的同时手中的Yamato被一股怪力拉动，硬生生地从自己手中被抽走，在手掌上残留下一道红痕。Dante用力夺走那把对对方来说近乎半身的兵器甩在一边，Vergil本能地从背后抽出Rebellion后退半步，Dante没有躲，他看上去更像是自己撞上来的，于是Rebellion顺利地穿透了主人的胸口。  
他们都暂停了动作，只有喘息。

短暂的平静。用于调整呼吸的时间并不长，周围突然很安静，甚至连恶魔临死的哀号也没有了。他们被数不清的死去的尸体包围着，空气依然充斥着血腥和腐臭，世界好像也要因为干涸而死去一样。Dante吃力地抬头去看Vergil, 后者也看着自己，冰蓝色眼睛里浮起无数暗涌，安静的潮水像要淹没什么一样向自己涌来。他的视线顺着下移，哥哥的手还握着Rebellion的剑柄，剑身嵌进自己的身体里，被自己的剑刺穿的剧痛比任何感觉都要清晰。他听见对方低沉的喘息声，像催眠的笛音一样迷人。  
——你们逃不掉的。你们这些半血的后代，人间和魔界都不会接受你们——  
那时的恶魔这样说着。那恶魔已经死了，就算没被自己干掉也被Vergil解决了。然而那话语的力量还没有消失。  
——可是逃不掉又如何呢。  
他的目光再次上移，哥哥的裸露的喉结，他的尖削的下巴——  
——人间和魔界怎样又如何呢。  
目光向上，整齐向后梳的银发，冰蓝色的瞳孔，苍白的皮肤和嘴唇——  
——除了你之外的事情怎样又如何呢。  
他看见那张与自己一模一样，却在遥远的深处永远不同的脸。  
万物消失，这世界上只留下生命中仅有的唯一的血亲而已。

Vergil手上用力想把剑拔出来，但是Dante左手把住了剑身。他用右手猛地抓住Vergil的衣领和围巾，然后不顾穿透在自己身体上的剑，固执地向对方靠拢，直到足以接触到对方的距离。Vergil看见弟弟像小兽一样舔着沾血的嘴唇，冰蓝色的眼睛里浑浊一片，然后就那样凑了过来。  
嘴唇接触在一起的时候神经有片刻的短路。  
弟弟的嘴唇干燥而灼热，因为血液的覆盖而感觉麻木，他灵巧的舌头撬开Vergil的牙齿，同时带入口腔的是浓烈的血腥气和淡淡的酒味，混杂一起形成诡异的味道。这是一个过于突兀和蛮横的吻，或者它根本不能算做一个吻，更接近于一次单纯甚至幼稚的进攻。  
Vergil觉得自己要咳出来，他抬起手抓住Dante,手指顺着对方向下披散的发梢插进头发里，然后抓住了发根，用力地把粘在身上的弟弟扯开。脆弱的联系被切断，空气立刻灌进两人之间的空隙，Vergil干咳两声，Dante踉跄一步摔在墙上，从Rebellion插进胸口的地方涌出大量血液。  
在分开的那一瞬间他看到弟弟脸上闪过一丝惨淡的近乎怯弱的表情。  
暂停，喘息，长时间地瞪着对方。没人说话，周围布满了恶魔的死尸，面具，还有一地碎掉的南瓜灯。  
Vergil先站起来走过去，依然用左手抓住Dante的头发，后者还没来得及反应，他的右手抓住Rebellion的剑柄一把把剑拔出。血液又喷出一些，Dante咬着牙强硬地挣扎了一下，Vergil甩开手里的大剑，同时抓住对方的左手毫不犹豫推着手里的脑袋往对方身后的墙上撞去。  
一声沉重的闷响。  
砖墙上出现一个浅浅的坑，连着放射状发散的极细的裂纹。一朵艳丽的赤色花朵开在Dante的额头正中，血液染红了他银色的发梢。他呻吟着靠墙慢慢滑倒，Vergil松开手。  
“冷静些了么？”  
听到哥哥的询问，Dante抬起血红的右手胡乱地捋着自己凌乱的银发，额上的伤口正在发热，这是愈合的表现，但血仍旧淌得一脸都是。  
“我一直都很冷静呀，”他戏谑地笑着说，“像你一样冷静。”  
他的左手从额上缓缓地移动下来，覆盖了自己半边的侧脸，然后这只手垂下来，从身边捡起半个南瓜灯的残片，破碎的笑脸。他把南瓜的碎片举到面前，轻轻地吻了那粗糙的表面，姿势像朝圣者般虔诚。  
“你看到了吗，Vergil，”  
他把手里的碎片高高举起，仰望天空仿佛绝望的圣徒。  
这座城里没有人，也没有恶魔，只有南瓜。  
只有南瓜而已。

Dante踉跄地抵着墙站起来，小巷的墙壁摸上去很冷，还有夜晚的潮湿留在灰色的表面。脑袋依然很昏，Vergil几近漠然地站在一边，冷静得让Dante几乎感到绝望。  
——我说你至少给老子表现出一点被人强吻了的惊讶吧你面部肌肉都僵死了吗虽然我知道你血压比较低情绪变化比较少感情波动不明显可是你起码也要有点反应表示你是个活着的东西吧不然我不是之前的都白干了么喂！！！  
吐槽是表面的心理，他像是自嘲一样笑起来。Vergil跟自己是不同的，虽然这是个陈词滥调的结论，然而它在此刻被提出就显得尤其惹人憎恶——就好像把某种让人介意的东西否定了一样——把有意识和无意识的期待都抹杀了。夜晚的温度好像终于降临到他身上，已经破烂得像前卫艺术的T-shirt碎片自然不能发挥遮挡作用，被血浸透的裸露皮肤感觉到冷空气的刺激变得敏感起来，他下意识地哆嗦了一下。恶魔的那一半血液执着地在身体里作用着，所有的感官都依然处于亢奋的状态。他感到Vergil向他靠近了。  
果然一回头看见他走过来，像是脱离了血色背景的画面突然出现一样。Vergil突然伸出手抓住他的手腕把他推到墙上。Dante感到他的背先撞在湿冷的墙面上，然后是后脑勺。并不是很痛，之前与恶魔们厮杀的伤口正在愈合，这个时候神经的感觉大概已经麻木了。脑袋撞在墙上的时候他感到Vergil毫无预兆地堵住了他的嘴。  
像是从没演习的突发事件，他瞪圆了眼睛瞳孔放大，因为距离太近反而无法看清彼此，他只能看到Vergil翘起的发梢，稀疏的尾端几近透明，后面的背景是无数死去的恶魔的尸体，天空中浅橙色的月亮，月光下红色弥漫血流成河。眼睛里看到的是这些，可是完全没有感觉，感觉都聚集在别的地方了。  
哥哥的嘴唇覆盖着自己的，异常柔软冰冷的触感，舌尖碰在一起的时候仿佛有电流穿过神经，然后就那样胶合在一起。口腔中尚未褪尽的酒和血液的味道随着津液散布开，异常激动要不遗余力地蔓延到对方那一边。  
这个吻实在太突然了，然而却又是如此地恰到好处，时间和地点都突然模糊起来，背景上的尸体退变成轮廓和色块。Vergil背对着天，月光照不见他的表情，然而Dante可以感受到他的目光，仿佛带着温度，冰冷却又要把人灼伤一样的，落在自己的眼睛里。他也可以想象Vergil的表情，这是个没什么难度的事情，但现在是不可能的，大脑早已经没有那个空闲。他觉得自己不能控制地想要索取对方的味道，太急切了以至于连呼吸都开始不安分，他听见喉咙里传出低低的喘息，因为无法顺利从口鼻呼出而在喉中变成短暂而微弱的呜咽。除此之外四周安静得可以听见血液干涸的声音。  
时间停滞了。  
没有人。没有恶魔。只有南瓜。

当他以为自己快要在这个吻中窒息掉的时候，一只手抓住他的额发将他拉开。后脑勺再次闷声闷响地撞在墙壁上，新鲜的微凉的混合着血腥和腐臭的空气见缝插针地灌进嘴里，他不由自主深呼吸，这时他看清了在离得那么近，那么近的地方，与自已一样却又不同的脸。Vergil的眼神半掩在睫毛之下，看上去被一片浅浅的阴影所覆盖，他与自己一样轻微地喘息着，呼出的气体在皮肤上形成微微的温度。Dante不自觉地咧开嘴。  
“你也不过如……呃！”  
“一个奖励。今晚你干掉了很多敌人。而且，”扯着对方头发的手持续用力，Vergil说话的时候语调平直，直视着他的眼睛，因为太近了，Dante无法确定自己是不是在那双眼睛里面也看到了阴影，“你看上去很想继续下面的步骤。”  
Dante觉得心脏像是超负荷一样地震动了一下，这让他不敢开口肯定Vergil的推测，他甚至自己都无法确定他心里是不是这样想的。他咽了一下唾沫，Vergil离他太近了，如此之近所以已经无法分辨是谁身上的体温。他再熟悉不过的，那种冷冽的味道或者说气息，在恶魔们污浊的味道中比什么都清晰的那种气息，现在正将他包围着，肆无忌惮地侵蚀他。他抬起手臂攀上对方的肩膀。他感到自己在笑。  
“那当然。”

然后他们再一次吻在一起。这一次Vergil松开了抓着他头发的手，然后他离开Dante的嘴，这让急切的Dante一时有点窘迫。然后他感到Vergil微凉的嘴唇下移，擦过他突起的喉结，擦过他的颈动脉，擦过凹陷的锁骨的阴影。哥哥的亲吻像织网一样落在他身上，尽管这个吻事实上并不温柔——Vergil从来都不是一个可以用“温柔”作为标签的人——然而Dante还是觉得这个发展是那么不可思议，太仓促了，他几乎要忘了怎么去接受对方的触碰。他只能感觉到Vergil带来的温度和触感，一路向下，直到胸口。  
Vergil的手指擦过Dante的皮肤，然后是嘴唇，动作并不急切地，玩笑般地停留在锁骨之下的位置。他利落而迅速地扯掉挂在Dante身上不多的布料，扯掉已经完全看不出颜色的T-shirt的碎片，他的指尖也像嘴唇一样发冷，于是Dante感觉到他那被恶魔的血液沾染的上半身完全暴露在黑夜的冷空气里。他打了个寒战，对方微凉的指尖正在从背脊移动到腰的位置，另一只手仍然压着他的肩膀。因为战斗而浴血使他的精神亢奋，同时酒精的作用让身体在恶魔之血的覆盖下渐渐发热，在低温里尤其明显。  
Dante低头去看Vergil的动作，努力想要嘲笑对方，“你居然不嫌弃恶魔的脏血，你那些该死的洁癖被冻结了么？别磨磨蹭蹭——哇靠！”  
哥哥灼热的舌尖掠过他胸前的伤口，那里刚刚承受了Rebellion的穿刺，正在以缓慢的速度愈合着——因为是自己的剑，总会恢复得慢一些。身体不自觉地微微颤抖着，血液的流动因为舌尖的温度而重新激活，伤口再次淌血，溢出的血液被Vergil轻轻地舔舐了。他抬头的时候Dante看到他嘴角的一点红色，像是妖艳的唇彩。Vergil抬起头舔去了唇边的血，无声的逼近让Dante小小的挣扎了一下，当然没起到什么实质性作用，近距离的逼视下有那么一丝烦躁闪过，然而Vergil死水般的眼神和声音把他的烦躁都压下去了。  
“我以为，比起那些低级恶魔的血，更多的是你自己的，还有，你什么时候可以对兄长使用命令的口气了？”  
“……混蛋你凭那几十秒的差距倚老卖老的态度真是太欠揍了。”Dante喘着气愤然。  
“显然你对血液的认识有所欠缺，你应该很清楚我们有多熟悉它——不管是恶魔，或是自己的。”他说这话的时候不动声色地凑近，然后咬了对方的脖子，尖利的犬齿扎进皮肤，血液顺着涌出然后被吮吸进口中。Dante长长地呻吟了一声，赤裸的后背紧紧地贴在湿冷的墙上，手指抠住墙壁的砖缝，他没有料到这一手，虽然伤口会愈合，但痛感依然存在，还混杂着比疼痛更直接的——从伤口瞬间传到神经的——快感。他咒骂着对方，完全没有考虑过人类的牙齿不可能如此直接地咬破血肉。  
伤口愈合的时候Vergil一本正经地做起扫盲，死板的面孔让Dante觉得大煞气氛，“你肯定不会记得，吸血鬼在初拥的时候会产生类似性高潮的冲动和死亡的痛苦，然后获取另一个生命，”他说话的时候气息喷在Dante耳边，逼得后者像触电一样难耐地颤抖，“我们不是吸血鬼，但有些特点也许可以共通，比如，快感。”  
对方从墙缝上收回手，一面喘气一面揪住Vergil的衬衣。  
“你有时候真的很讨打……”

这个世界大概已经快要死掉了吧。  
在自己低沉的喘息声中Dante迷迷糊糊地想，方才还算是清醒的知觉现在都模糊起来，脑子里被越来越广阔的空白所吞噬，他不知道是酒的作用还是战斗过了头抑或是失血太多——这个应该不可能吧——他只觉得意识无法集中了，仅仅剩下的那部分都聚集在了身体上。Vergil一手扣住他的腰一手顺着他已经汗涔涔的背脊向下缓缓抚摩，下巴压在他的肩膀上。他们现在身子贴在一起抵在墙上，连心跳的节奏都可以重合，Dante的手臂环着Vergil的脖子，他可以感觉到他们重合在一起的心跳，好像沉重的共鸣敲在身体里，他也可以感觉到Vergil的呼吸渐渐开始失去惯有的规律，毕竟身体是最诚实的。  
意识模糊。  
身体贴合在一起的感触太清晰了以至于他不由自主地去靠拢对方，Vergil的衬衣摩擦着他裸露的皮肤更加凸显了空气的冰冷。然而身体深处的冲动迫切地膨胀起来，宛如放肆的植物一样爬满神经。他只有曲起手臂让接触更加紧密，越过Vergil的肩膀他看到自己的手在微微颤抖，从指尖开始都变得熟悉而陌生，已经完全硬化的皮肤呈现微微红色的骨质表皮，像硬茧一样从指尖蔓延至前臂，在上臂的部分颜色淡去。魔化还没有发展到全身，但他能感觉到这层硬质的表皮已经从四肢向着中心延伸，向着心脏的位置扩散，好像某种缓慢的侵蚀。他紧紧地搂着对方，可是眼神依然定在自己的手上。  
不知道Vergil有没有发现呢。  
——像恶魔一样的身体，像人类一样纠缠在一起。  
想要触碰。想要亲吻。想要对方。想要更多的。  
——这种心情究竟属于哪一边呢。

身体上的胶合继续着。Vergil的手指灵活地解开牛仔裤的扣子，滑进里面。这个动作是并不温柔的，当然他们都不会在意。指腹上粗糙的茧磨过臀部的曲线，指尖埋进尚未被刺激过的入口。即使是在表面已经魔化的此刻，身体内部依然是柔软的——后者咬着牙努力压住要爆发出来的呻吟，双手死死陷入Vergil的衣服里。Vergil的手上冰冷的温度让穴口的肌肉不自觉地收缩，于是他把手指抽出来，然后再一次缓慢地插进去，他可以清晰地感觉到贴在自己身上的人随着他的动作颤抖着，被压抑的呼吸盘旋在耳边，因为过于紧密，下身已经可以感到对方越来越明显的形状。  
Dante把自己的重量都压在对方身上。呼吸急促得快要断掉，身体里像是被点燃了一样，昏昏沉沉的热度从内部把理智都吞噬了，他感到挤进自己身体里的手指毫不客气地弯曲，哥哥的嘴唇像抚慰一般磨蹭着颈部的齿痕，眼前的景物变得模糊不清。恶魔们的尸体化作污浊的色块，街灯五彩缤纷地放大，两个人身上都是鲜红一片，世界只剩下彼此。  
周围的空气依然浑浊不堪，可是Vergil的气息包裹着他，令人迷乱仿佛要窒息。他觉得喉咙里干燥饥渴，然而好象有什么抽干了肺里的空气，身体被空乏一口一口吃掉。Vergil那只留在他身体之外的手继续抚摩过去，指甲划过他一边乳头，他吃痛地狠吸一口气，可是当他看到那只手的时候他觉得那仅有的一口气也要从身体里蒸发了。  
那些本该是苍白修长的手指已经凝结出鳞片般的表皮，逐渐变蓝的颜色说明它们正在硬化，从手指，手掌，手腕一直向上，Dante甚至目睹那指尖是如何从人类的指甲变成尖利的模样，而同样的手指正在他身体里触动。当他逃避地移开视线的时候他看到Vergil脖子上方，银发根部的位置也开始发蓝，肉体的变化太明显了，硬化并不只是四肢。  
恶魔之手。

这次他真的觉得窒息感降临了。  
他拼命地用双臂钳住哥哥，尽力贴紧，可是还是呻吟着将下巴靠拢对方。他感到Vergil的动作突然停止了，硬化的手指从他的身体里离开，Vergil放松手臂把他们的距离拉开，角质的指尖擦过Dante颤抖的嘴唇。对于一向很灵敏的Vergil来说，察觉到弟弟的异样一如既往地容易。  
“怎么了。”  
他微微喘息着问，Dante别过头去好像在恶趣味地欣赏堆积在四周的尸体。半晌他还给Vergil一个自下而上的恶劣笑容，声音却因为急促的呼吸和颤抖而显得有些嘶哑。  
“Vergil，你记不记得你今晚干掉了多少恶魔？”  
对方沉吟了两秒钟。“……没有细算，大概和你差不多。有问题么？”  
“我觉得，今晚这个游行真是太盛大了。”Dante抛出一个夸张的大笑，然而Vergil认为自己并没有从中听出多少愉快的意味，他没有回应，只是听着对方好像喃喃自语一样的说话，“也许这地方全部的人都参加了吧，他们装成恶魔的样子走过大街走过小巷走过广场，有那么多那么多的恶魔，他们向我索要糖果，可惜我没有那么多。”  
他说话的时候好像那些刚刚还在翻滚沸腾的潮水都平息下去了，虽然灼热的身体还靠得很近，可是索取的欲望都不再涌动。Vergil不动声色地听着。  
“然后他们大概生气了……他们变成恶魔的样子，我就叫他们回该去的地方了……现在这里一只也不剩……”他张抓住对方，手指交叉扣紧哥哥的手，红和蓝的颜色并排地呈现在面前异常刺眼，手指和手掌都已经硬化，即使是如此紧握着也感觉不到掌心的柔软。他们的左手像是嵌在一起的，Vergil感觉到手上传来的被压抑着的强烈颤动。  
“所以……这个城里是没有人了吧，也没有恶魔了吧……是只有南瓜了对吧……”  
他一边说一边颤抖起来，自制力已经快要失效了。Vergil将要插嘴，但是Dante固执地说下去。  
“于是，在这个时间，在这个地方的我们，究竟是不是南瓜呢？……若不是南瓜，又是什么呢？……”  
他开心地咧嘴大笑，语气像是被掏空了一样。  
大脑和身体都像是被掏空了一样。  
哥哥冷冷地望着他。

彼此的喘息和身体上的摩擦都突然暂停了，然后一下子就那么安静了下来。  
Dante说完之后就开始觉得冷。因为Vergil的离开，因为自己身体中欲望的褪去。湿冷的空气混合着腐臭和血腥味再次笼罩了他，裸露在外的皮肤上依旧泛着红色。  
他还是移开视线去看那些堆积的尸体，或者街灯，或者黑色的路面和深蓝的天空，或者什么都好。橙色的南瓜在黑暗中格外刺眼。他看着一地南瓜的碎片发呆，没有意识到这个逃避的行为在对方眼里一览无遗。然后他听见Vergil说话了。  
“你会思考这种问题真让人惊讶。虽然这次看上去有些思考过头了。”  
Vergil抓住他的肩膀把他用力地扳过来压在墙上，硬化的手掌摩擦着皮肤，胸口和腹部被强行推到与湿冷的墙壁相触，砖墙表面粗糙的沙砾擦伤脸颊。Vergil从背后伸手环住他，一只手沿着腹部起伏的肌肉线条一路向下，直到探入刚才解开的裤子里，触到他肿胀并且颤抖的器官。他知道自己忍耐不住了，深深倒抽一口气脱力地将自己抵在墙上。而哥哥的另一只手从额头上方降临，覆盖了他全部的视野。  
“我认为你想多了。”  
Vergil清冽冷静的声音就在耳边，像是陌生而熟悉的催化剂，视线都被他的手阻断。在黑暗中呈现清晰的蓝色的，覆盖着硬质表皮的手。冰冷的，并未温柔的手。恶魔的，散发着只属于那个人的气息的手。  
“思考不是你的工作。你不用去想那么多。”  
另一只同样是恶魔化的手，准确地摸索进入牛仔裤，握住了分身。那个已经饱满的器官立刻忠实地回应了摩擦带来的轻微刺痛感。然而现在的情况是，他整个人都陷入到Vergil的双手之中了。后者安静地掌控着他的身体，说出的每一个字都像冰一样冷。  
“现在你只要想着我就可以了。”  
Vergil的双手合起手指，黑暗彻底降临，将身子贴上对方的后背，还有下体。Dante从喉咙深处爆发出一声剧烈的呜咽，或者是压抑的低吼，在比任何存在都要刻骨的撕裂的痛楚中，哥哥进入了他的身体。  
他把自己的嘴唇咬出血来，死死地抠着墙面的砖缝——如果现在还是人类的手指一定已经发白了——而现在发白的是大脑，意识，还有感触。五感仿佛被剥夺了，所有的神经都短路，唯一清晰的是从他们结合地方传来的灼热，滚烫，痛苦，窒息，如同咬合的齿轮一样从下体直冲上头顶的剧痛和快感。下体的撞击像是割裂身体最后的界限，哥哥的喘息回响在他耳边，无疑成为一种催眠。  
于是什么人类啊恶魔啊都滚吧。

像快要死去了一般地被痛苦与快感吞噬了。  
结合的部位滚烫地燃烧，紧密贴合的身上渗出汗水，意识断线，空白、空白、空白。  
Vergil一次次地撞进来，身体诚实地回应着欲望。自内而外，从骨骼，肌肉，血脉，从每一寸皮肤上。淫靡的，单纯的，渴望的，舍弃一切地去追求，去索取，去吞噬对方。  
在黑夜里，在月光下，在没有生命的路口，在空无一物的街道上，在恶魔们死去的尸体中，在腐朽而浑浊的空气中，在血液中，在困惑中，在被舍弃的世界中，在这个只有南瓜的城里。  
白亮的火花闪过，混沌休止。高潮来临那一瞬间他看见城市的阴影像巨大的南瓜把他们吞进黑暗的深渊，然而夜空中的月亮依然悬挂，月亮是橙色的，像一个遥远的南瓜。他恍惚地向南瓜伸出手去。他从自己的指缝中看到月光。  
红色的坚硬的感觉不到温度的恶魔的手。  
双腿脱力，哥哥的声音在耳边说，睡吧笨蛋，忘掉那些愚蠢的问题。  
他闭上眼睛。  
“哥哥……”  
然后他终于彻底失去了意识。

 

这个城里没有人。也没有恶魔。只有南瓜。  
这个世界只有南瓜。  
除了你之外的世界只有南瓜。

 

睁眼。  
不出意外的酸痛，全身疼痛，简直手都抬不起来。Dante花了可以砍死一头野牛的力气才翻了个身，依靠着手臂一节一节地把自己支撑起来，像生锈的活页门。天已经不知道亮了多久，一夜之后街道已经变成腐臭的坟场，恶魔的尸体像随地乱扔的大型待处理垃圾。他抽了抽鼻子狠狠地打了个喷嚏。  
Rebellion放在手边。身体已经恢复正常，硬化的角质都不见了，身上只剩下干涸的血迹。他把手举在眼前仔细地查看，皮肤，指甲，掌心的纹路，确实是人类的手。然后破破烂烂的围巾落到他肩膀上，Vergil站在身后身后居高临下地说，“搭上，回房子去拿东西走人。”  
“……你到底有没有人性啊！这辈子没见过比你更欠揍的人了。”  
他艰难地起身拖起剑跟在后面。两个人穿过空无一人的街道，上午的阳光照耀着寂静的房屋，阴影中都是干涸变色的血迹。Rebellion的剑尖拖拖拉拉地划过水泥地面发出细碎的杂音，Dante沉默半晌没话找话地开口。  
“我做梦了。”  
他看见对方没有停止也没有回头，但是依然继续说下去，“梦里世界像个南瓜灯，里面还插着根蜡烛。全部都是昏黄的颜色。闷得要死不活。”  
“恭喜你没有被闷死。”Vergil不冷不热地回应了一句。Dante郁闷地把后半截哈咽下去，顺便多咽了一口唾沫，踌躇了数秒钟后才再次开口。  
“昨晚……”  
“嗯？”  
“……唉算了，没什么。”  
Vergil眉锋一扬，说话毫不留情，“这么快就忘了？不知昨晚上是谁在下面抖得像触电的猫，看来我高估你了呢。”  
“我靠昨天让你一次你就嚣张了想打架你直说啊我知道你就是想打架吧混蛋！！”  
叹了口气，Vergil理都懒得理他，干脆头也不回往前走。  
他骂骂咧咧地扒拉着脖子上的围巾，也是现在唯一的遮蔽物。原本淡蓝色的围巾染着斑驳的血迹，而自己身上也是一样。他还是忍不住要再一次地去看自己的手。以及，手上的围巾。他一边看一边不耐烦地撇嘴。“我说你都舍不得拿件正常的衣服给我啊，好歹我是你亲弟弟诶，你真的有把我当弟弟吗？你究竟当老子是什么啊……”  
Vergil转身看着他没说什么，只是突然抬起手来向他靠近。哥哥的手在要触到他头发的时候停止了，悬在半空一动不动，然后在Dante抬头的一瞬间收了回去。后者只看到他苍白的指尖在空气里划了一道恍惚的弧线。  
恢复了正常的人类的手。  
哥哥的嘴唇动了一下，然后牵出一点几乎看不见的弧度。  
“南瓜。”  
然后他继续向前走不再说话，留下身后莫名其妙的弟弟。Dante呆了片刻，然后厚颜无耻地笑了一下跟上去。  
阳光异常明亮，他们将要在很好的天气里离开这个只剩下南瓜的镇，然后继续踏上漫长得没有终点的路途。

 

那夜里他确实做了梦。  
梦的记忆模糊不清，但它确实有那么一个被藏匿的后续。  
那个梦里世界像个南瓜灯。中间耸立着的高塔像一根巨大的蜡烛，它燃烧的火焰足以打开通向地狱之门。世界是昏黄的颜色，压抑而又沉重，像是要刻意闷死其中任何一点仅存的希望。  
而在那个高塔的顶端，有过一场雨中的战争。  
战争始于且终于这世上唯一的血亲。

 

·Fin

 

注释  
Marilyn Manson，Guns N' Roses，NIRVANA，摇滚史上的名字们……就不介绍了吧。  
雷蒙德·弗思 Raymond Firth,英国人类学家。  
关于万圣节的全部介绍来自摆渡，错了找它。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记•其实我我我什么也不知道
> 
> 初衷是莫名有了一个想法要写H，然后刚好赶上万圣节，于是就写了。  
> 结果就是我自己对自己说“老子以后再也不写H了”。  
> 事实上这一篇直到前戏之前我都很满意，我喜欢有剧情有发展有悬念的文，因为我一直很保守地认为小说毕竟是需要有一个完整剧情来支持的。这一篇写到前面一万字左右的时候都很顺畅，几乎比第一篇还要顺畅，于是我还很开心，但一进入H的部分就不出意外地卡了壳。一开始我想跳过前戏，被告知“受会死的吧囧”，我很有把握地回答“不会的他健康得很”，再次被告知“会痛死的吧囧”，于是我终于没有跳过，而最后我回头去看的时候发现整个H里面就只有前戏还算满意了……囧  
> 确实H不是我想要东西，虽然它可以增加很多看点或者萌点，但我想要表达的东西不是非要H才能表达的。所以我想这一次作为一次尝试已经够了。如果不是特殊情况的话，今后也不会再写H了。  
> 然而即使是这一篇，我也希望在里面加入足够的剧情和感情因素，但为了保证这一点，我觉得我不知不觉扭曲了某人的形象……囧啊啊啊其一扯到Ｈ就没什么形象可言了吧！！  
> ……反正我就是很怨念啦。  
> 有精神的话我真想把这篇重新写个全年龄的啊……我真的很喜欢这个构思啊……囧囧囧
> 
> 写于08年10月。


End file.
